Aurum
The Refinement of Gold is the journey of discovering the creative potential within the Divine Fire. Aurum Transmutations control the fundamental forces of nature – electricity, fire, light, and radiation – and ultimately Pyros itself. Those who choose to follow the path of Aurum in their Pilgrimage seek to understand acts of creative passion – sex, art, music, and engineering. They often study Skills such as Crafts and Expression, to better understand the creative spark of humanity that they seek to emulate. Electrification Note: Zeka and Mummies may not learn Electrification, but learn Ra's Grace or Irradiation instead. * Jolt (*) - Stamina + Science + Electrification: convert 1 Pyros into 100 Joules of energy per success, which may be used to power any electrical device, or convert 100 Joules of energy into 1 Pyros per success. * Shock (*) - Stamina + (Unarmed or Weaponry) + Electrification – Defense: melee attack deals one point of electrical damage per success. * Arc (**) - Dexterity + Firearms + Electrification: fire a lightning bolt that deals one point of electrical damage per success, out to a range of (Azoth x 10) yards. Any electronic device within (Azoth) yards will be destroyed by a pulse of static discharged with this effect. * Control Device (**) - Wits + Computers + Electrification: Control an electrical or electronic device within (Azoth x 10) yards. You must still make any necessary skill roll to use the device successfully; this power merely allows you to turn the device on or off, or manipulate its circuitry and controls by remote control. * Divine Lightning (***) - Dexterity + Occult + Electrification: fire a white-hot lightning bolt up to (Azoth x 50) yards away that deals one point of aggravated damage per success. Irradiation Note: Only Zeka may learn Irradiation, which replaces the Electrification Transmutation. * Absorb Radiation (*) - Stamina + Science + Irradiation: Convert 10 rems of radiation into 1 Pyros per success. Must immediately roll to resist Torment, with a -1 penalty per Pyros gained. * Sicken (*) - Stamina + Unarmed + Irradiation – Defense: melee attack deals 1 bashing damage per success, and inflicts mild radiation sickness for the next (Azoth) days. * Irradiate (**) - Dexterity + Firearms + Irradiation: fire a burst of radiation that deals one point of bashing damage per success, out to a range of (Azoth x 10) yards. Anyone within (Azoth) yards will be sickened for 1 day per success. Swift Malignancy (**) - Wits + Medicine + Ra's Grace vs. Stamina + Endurance: infect a mortal with cancer. * Azothic Bomb (***) - Dexterity + Occult + Ra's Grace: explode in a white-hot blast of radioactivity up to (Azoth x 10) yards in diameter that deals one point of aggravated damage per success to all targets within the blast. Ra's Grace Note: Only Mummies may learn Ra's Grace, which replaces the Electrification Transmutation. * Illuminate (*) - Wits + Investigation + Ra's Grace: Light an area (Azoth x successes) yards in radius for the rest of the scene. * Living Glow (*) - Stamina + Science + Ra's Grace: convert Pyros into dim sunlight (or bright sunlight on an exceptional success), which may be used to feed plants or power any solar device, or convert one hour of direct sunlight into 1 Pyros per success. * Flash (**) - Dexterity + Firearms + Ra's Grace: fire a burst of sunlight that deals one point of bashing damage per success, out to a range of (Azoth x 10) yards. Anyone within (Azoth) yards will be blinded for 1 turn per success. Control Plants (**) - Wits + Survival + Ra's Grace: Control living plants within (Azoth x 10) yards, or redirect light. * Ra's Vengeance (***) - Dexterity + Occult + Ra's Grace: fire a white-hot blast of light up to (Azoth x 50) yards away that deals one point of aggravated damage per success. Vulcanus * Sense Pyros (*) - Wits + Occult + Vulcanus: Sense Pyros and Flux out to (Azoth x successes) yards. * Imbue Pyros (*) - Resolve + Occult + Vulcanus: Imbue an object or another Promethean with one point of Pyros per success. Soothe Disquiet (**) - Composure + Subterfuge + Vulcanus vs. target's Wits + Empathy + Disquiet: Spend 1 Pyros to temporarily reduce a mortal's Disquiet by 1 for a scene. * Crucible of the Will (**) - Resolve + Occult + Vulcanus: Spend 1 Will to convert Will into Pyros or vice-versa per success. * Quell Disquiet (***) - Composure + Empathy + Vulcanus: Completely hide the effects of Disquiet for one hour per success, or 24 hours on an exceptional success. On an exceptional success, the Promethean does not intensify any Wasteland effects for the net 24 hours.